1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a direct drive motor for use with factory automation (often called "FA"), which is arranged to directly obtain a rotational force without using a final reduction gear; and more particularly, to an outer rotor type direct drive motor defined as a magnetic inductor type synchronizing motor which functions as a servo actuator with high accuracy, by precisely detecting the rotational angle of the rotor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Factory automation requires a motor which performs highly accurate positioning with large torque and at high velocity. The great majority of FA servo actuators used in the prior art combine a final reduction gear with a DC servo motor.
This type of servo actuator has many problems, such as unevenness in torque due to back-lash and lost motion due to low rigidity.